wadanoharafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wadanohara/@comment-5.107.217.190-20160418150613
RANT TIME How the hell is she a Mary-sue??A bitch?? She's really innocent and naive to such things and seems clumsy but she's really nice af how is she a freakin' Mary-sue? She still has some flaws come on guys why hate. And how in the world does she become a slut when it's clearly shown in the game that she's been ''RAPED. '' As in, none of her consent was given so why??? Oh, so when a girl is being raped she's immediately called a slut, eh? I call bs. And it's really childish of those to choose to hate on her just because she's 'stealing' their 'boyfriend' a.k.a. Samekichi away from them. They're all fictional characters, ya'll guys need to chill, seriously. If you got a crush on shark boy, then it's fine to have a crush on shark boy. I don't blame ya. I mean, he's a real cutie alright. Aaaand about the whole 'Wadanohara's a slut and a bitch what the fuck I hate her so muuuch' thing...bruh...I have no words to ya'll. I'm not demanding you to'' like'' her I'm just defending her character for who she is. I bet if she were a guy ya'll be complimenting her a lot on her page about how hot ''or how very cute and a ''cinnamon roll who must be protected at all costs ''she is just like in those wiki pages of Sal, Samekichi, Old, and Orca. '' There's a lot of hate comments here about her and I don't think she, as the main character of WATGBS, deserves it. I saw this comment on Samekichi's page (I think?) about a crazy fangirl of shark boy who says something about Samekichi should've chosen her instead of Wada who's weak and stupid and dumb and all that. Girl, you're calling a young witch weak who has all those magic and anchor bombs and shit. What 'bout you, what kind of amazing, outstanding M A G I C do you have, eh? Ya'll do know that the reason why Wada and her familiars defeat the enemies too easily because the game focuses more on the plot of the story instead of how they fight, right. You guys should be thankful the fights are easy to defeat unlike Undertale. Also, I think there's a difference between being stupid and being naive and completely innocent. Besides, she seems pretty young so it wouldn't surprise me if she were to think that Samekichi's confession were completely platonic at first. Oh, and about Wadanohara being a 'bitch'...How. The hell. Is she a bitch??? She's nice, she's caring, and puts aside her worries for her friends-- HOW IS SHE A BITCH WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YA'LL. I'M SO CONFUSED OMG. She's not perfect that's for sure but a bitch?? A slut?? Oh no, Sal raped Wada let's officially call her a bitch just 'cause it's our opinion ''and just because we ''want to. I can't even comprehend your logic. Stupid bitch I'm sorry but what I think is stupid is you and your opinion. Guys, I. AM. DONE. ''' '''I'M OUT. *Z-SNAP FUCKING FORMATION*